1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control interface using haptic feedback, i.e., comprising one or more vibratory actuators able to transmit a vibration to the user. The present disclosure relates to any type of object comprising a control interface provided to be handheld.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are touch panels using haptic feedback comprising one or more vibratory actuators which are excited by an electrical signal, for example when the terminal detects the input of a command by the user using the touch panel. A vibration may thus be transmitted to the user to indicate for example that his/her command has been acknowledged.
The vibratory actuators used in touch panels using haptic feedback are discrete components of piezoelectric, electromagnetic or electrostatic type, which are mechanically coupled, directly or indirectly, to a plate forming the touch panel, where the user puts the finger or a stylus. The result is that some dimensions may be an issue in a small object such as a mobile phone, in particular when the touch panel is associated with a display. Indeed, the vibratory elements cannot be arranged in front of the display and there is often little room left around the display in the mobile terminal. The result is also that the manufacturing and integration costs are therefore not negligible. It is however desirable to integrate vibratory actuators into various objects comprising a part provided to be handheld.
In addition, the high tactile sensitivity of the fingers of the hand may be used to transmit to the user more complex information than the simple acknowledgement of a command.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a small vibratory actuator, which may easily be integrated into an object such as a device handle or an object provided to be handheld such as a mobile phone. It may also be desirable to provide a device which is able to generate various vibrations susceptible of being distinguished to transmit to a user various pieces of information in an intelligible way.